The P.I. has completed the second of two comprehensive reviews pertaining to the synthesis of oligonucleotides by the phorphoramidite approach and the synthetic application of phosphoramidite derivatives. The first review has appeared in Tetrahedron in March 1992 and has attracted considerable attention. More than 130 reprints have been sent to requestors within two months of the publication date. The second review is currently being checked for references accuracy and typographical mistakes. The updated manuscript contains more than 600 references and has already been accepted for publication in Tetrahedron. The review will be submitted to the editor by August 1992. It must be noted that these review articles are relevant to the P.I.'s research program and expertise. The P.I. has recently revised a book chapter about the synthesis of oligonucleotides by the phosphoramidite approach. The editor has informed the P.I. that the book will appear in January 1993. The editor of Organic Preparations and Procedures International (Dr. J. P. Anselme) has invited the P.I. to write a review about sulfur-transfer reagents. The P.I. may or may not accept this commission depending on the progress of the current research projects underway in the laboratory.